The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Return
by ShadowHarlequin
Summary: Though Majora's Mask was destroyed long ago, its corroding influence still holds power over the land of Hyrule and Termina... A mysterious figure manipulates events from behind the scenes; even warping time itself in pursuit of one goal: Majora's Return.
1. Bargain

Hi, this is ShadowHarlequin with my first fic – or at least the first fic I've put up here on my own. I've written some collabs with a friend, although those were PWP – fun but by no means an epic read; unless you consider near-inhuman endurance.

I've always loved the Zelda games, so for the first taste of my writing I thought I'd give you guys a concept I've always wondered about. It contains some OCs but no Mary-Sues simply because I couldn't make one if I tried. Anyhow, enjoy!

--

-- -- --

-- -- -- -- --

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Chapter 1: Bargain -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Darkness, large and empty. A neverending void stretched out in all directions, empty of sound, light or even the slightest hint of movement. Instead the inky blackness clouded and whirled; forever knotting in on itself in a stagnant and strangled cycle.

_So this is Death,_ Ganondorf thought.

He drifted through the pulsing emptiness. His body had long since faded away as his spirit lost its residual self-image, reducing him to a stray consciousness and nothing more… the once-terrible King of Evil diminished to what was essentially a floating pair of eyes and thoughts. Over and over again his dying moments played, repeating again and again and again until he knew every movement, every blow, every wound as intimately and in as much detail as only the tormented dead could ever know. And with each reliving of his death the hatred of his slayer grew stronger until the fury and loathing was nearly palpable. He could nearly taste the metallic tang of Link's blood on his lips.

_Blasted and accursed hero… what I would give to have you feast on these horrors with me. Had I the chance, I should have fed you my sword!_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Oh wow! You brought me another one!"  
Link smiled as Agitha happily bounced up and down; a small grasshopper in her open palm and her face bright. "Another friend for the golden insects! Link, you're so kind! Ohh, little grasshopper; I want to tie those antennae into a lovely bow…"

_Heh. She always does this whenever I bring her an insect,_ Link thought to himself, amused. _Still, if it makes her happy then there's no harm in it I suppose…_

He grinned and took a step back. "Well, I'm outta here. It's almost time for me to give Colin his swordplay lesson; so I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"I'll see you then! Thank you again!" Agitha waved merrily as Link turned and left her house. She turned and put the grasshopper down in the indoor garden she had prepared for her insects. "Hey… he's the same colour as you, grasshopper!" she laughed.

Several months had passed since Ganondorf's downfall and the destruction of the Twilight Mirror. Hyrule was peaceful and mostly back to normal; thanks to the hardworking Gorons the land had been cleared of all the debris Zant's evil had caused. Princess Zelda had reassumed the throne and was steering the country back towards serenity; and Link, the hero who with the aid of the Twilight Princess had saved them all from Ganondorf's corrupting influence, had gone back to his simple life in his home, the Ordona Province. Life was simple and peaceful; but sometimes he wished for something to happen; to bring back the adventure and battle he had known and excelled at.

Epona galloped across the bridge spanning Lake Hylia; the water below bright and crystal-clear. Everything had been returned to the way it was and all was good and right with the land. And despite his longing for adventure, Link was satisfied.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Ganondorf._

The voice cut clear through the darkness as like a knife through a still lake; echoing and rebounding from all directions until all that could be heard was the sound of his name.

_Ganondorf._

Louder now, and more commanding. The shade of Ganondorf looked around; or at least his _consciousness_ looked around for the source.

_What new torment is this?_ he swore.

_Torment? No, no no no no. It is not torment I have come to offer. I offer you a way out,_ the new voice said. _I offer you a path back to the world of the living – and your revenge._

Displeasure filled Ganondorf's being. _There IS no way back! You are nothing more than another voice in this unholy darkness sent to afflict me._

Laughter rang throughout the void; the sound growing louder and clearer as the sound became thick and rich and real.

"Am I now? Is this the magnificent Ganon finally broken like a child's toy?"

An image of a robed woman wavered into view. Her face was hidden beneath the unadorned red mantle.

_Koume? Surely this apparition cannot be you._

"Indeed it isn't," the woman said, her voice low and rich. "I am Rala, a humble necromancer. I am here to offer you a way out of your cursed afterlife."

_Are you now?_ Ganondorf's shade replied bitterly. _And for what? Do you want power, wealth, prestige? I have none left but my memories; and little solace do they offer._

"I can see the time thus spent here has been draining on your resolve. In which case do listen to me closely. I can offer you more than a simple rebirth – I can give you power. I can show you the way to godhood that not even the Triforce can grant. And I can offer you the pleasure of killing a certain meddlesome hero with your bare hands. All I ask is one small favour in return," Rala's phantom sang, her voice sweet and dark.

_But of course you do. And what would this favour be?_ the deceased Gerudo asked in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"When I return you to the world of the living, I will provide all information you will need for your soul's desires. But as payment I would ask you to obtain a relic for me. It is broken and hollow, truly worthless – surely such a simple promise would be worth sweet blood on your hands and a world at your feet."

_And if I say no? _Ganondorf replied, wary of Rala's honeyed words.

She shrugged, and began to fade away. _Then I shall leave you to your eternal solitude. Goodbye, Ganondorf._

"Wait!"

Ganondorf's voice rang out; as strong and commanding as it had once been. Stunned, he put one hand to his mouth.

Shock ran through him as he realized what he had done. His gaze tore in all directions, the familiar sight of his armor greeting him with its shadowy gleam. His hands flexed and unflexed inside thick chainmail gloves, his legs encased in plate mail. Wondrously, his body had inexplicably been restored.

_I am pleased with your decision,_ Rala's voice sang in little more than a whisper as a billowing warmth started spreading through Ganondorf in an uplifting current; filling him with vigour as triumphant laughter began to spill from his lips and the surrounding darkness gave way to an intense bright light. _I wish you luck; and remember your vow._

Blurred colour gave way to clarity as the brilliant blues and greens of Lake Hylia at night became clear and focused. The Dark King hovered a mere foot above a grassy island, floating as if weightless. Ganondorf took a suspicious step down; and when his iron-clad foot stepped onto solid ground fierce joy bloomed within him. After an eternity of suffering he was ready to take his vengeance on the one who had killed him.

Ganondorf had returned.


	2. Revelation

Hey guys, sorry I've been gone so long! Work and other projects in the making kinda stole me away, ehehehehehehe... I'll try to update more often, I promise!

--

-- -- --

-- -- -- -- --

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --Chapter 2: Revelation-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Flat black squares of corrosive energy spun upwards towards the blank and featureless sky; twisting past darkened windows and stone walls that shone a bright orange light outwards like a flame's light cascading into a dark room. It was nightfall, the twilight hour – it was always the twilight hour here.

Queen Midna sighed as she gazed outwards into the semidarkness. Sure, her kingdom was prospering, her castle rebuilt and everything was nice again… but it was so boring! So lackluster! Same thing every day, day in day out… sit on the throne and listen to her people, work magic on her land to heal and revitalize it, then sleep and do it all again the day after…

"Talus, I'm bored!" Midna groaned to her new advisor. "I mean it's great that we can finally rebuild our very existence and blah blah blah but I'm going insane doing it! Isn't there anything _fun_ to do around here?"

"My queen, surely you understand that your position allows very little space for recreation?" Talus replied, as dignified as ever. He was tall even for a Twili; but he carried himself with a sense of solemnity that Midna had taken a liking to. He could be downright pompous at times; but he was a proud servant of his queen and that was exactly what Midna had been looking for – someone who would stand by his beliefs and more importantly, by her own.

"Yeah, but this _sucks_!" Midna exclaimed. "Don't I get to take a break at all? Ever since I returned…"

She trailed away as memories came flooding back to her. She and Link and saved both their kingdoms; after a long and glorious battle that had waged across the lands and over many months. And at long last when her kingdom and her true form had been restored to her, when at long last she'd had a sense of belonging and of utter freedom, she had chosen to destroy the Twilight Mirror… her only means of escape from the life she was returning to.

Talus laid a kind hand on Midna's shoulder. "I know you miss the adventures and dangers that Hyrule held for you… truly you are a queen born in the fires of battle. But while your kingdom is peaceful and your enemies out of sight, it would not be foolhardly to perhaps prepare for the next strike? Even a world such as ours will fall to attack again one day… surely making your people many and wary for such a thing would not be a waste of time?"

Midna sighed again. This was the other reason she'd chosen Talus. The portentous old coot had a knack at talking some sense into her. "Okay, so you're right. I should at least finish restoring everything and making everyone as content as I can so they'll rise up with me against whatever attacks us next – _if_ we ever get attacked. I get that. But you can't blame me for being bored out of my mind when I'm stuck in this dingy old castle all day!" she complained. "It's not like I can simply wave my hand and get all this done… are you trying to tell me I have to do all this without even a _little_ break? Oh brother…"

Talus sighed, somewhat exaggerated. "My queen, if I were to arrange for you a little… say, excursion, perhaps you would be a little more settled?"

Midna didn't even bother with his condescending tone. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

It was so _boring_…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ganondorf took a step forward onto the cool, crisp grass of Lake Hylia. Awestruck, he kneeled down and dipped his hands into the clean blue water; watching the black gleam of his gloves ripple and shift.

He drank a mouthful of the water. It was cold and sweet and clear; and after an eternity in a black and corrosive void it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever tasted; far more than even the roasted Tektite he'd enjoyed in his youth.

He stood up and looked up at the night sky. Thousands of stars gleamed down on him; shedding their soft effervescent light onto the lake and making the water sparkle and dance. Several birds zoomed by overhead; making for their roost for the night. It was an exquisite sight.

The King of Evil allowed a sense of gratitude and contentment to enter him. Surely it would do no harm if the future king of the land enjoyed some of his future kingdom.

_You're not king yet._

Ganondorf blurred; the massive cursed broadsword he kept at his side drawn and ready in an instant, primed and ready for battle as he turned to face the source of the noise.

He got a glimpse of a solitary figure in a red cloak before an incredible force smashed into him; sending him soaring backwards over the lake. Recovering from the surprise, Ganondorf steeled himself and let some of his hatred bubble to the surface; halting his momentum so that he stood in thin air about a foot above the surface of the water.

_Just so you know,_ Rala said, extending one arm, _I can't be hurt that way._

She lowered her hood momentarily. Ganondorf was amused and intrigued to see the cloak was completely hollow.

_A battle scar, shall we say,_ she said, raising the cloak's hood again. _But I digress. How are you liking your triumphant return to Hyrule?_

"A little lonely for my liking; but momentous nonetheless," Ganondorf replied, sheathing his sword. He walked through the air towards the sorcerer before stepping down onto solid ground as easily as if descending a flight of stairs. "So, I imagine you're here to collect?"

_That I am, _Rala confirmed. She held one hand out, expectantly.

Ganondorf raised an incredulous eyebrow. "What, you expect that-"

A burst of light made him cover his eyes for a moment. When it cleared, an image of a blue curved object was slowly rotating above Rala's hand.

_Not the relic I'm after, but useful all the same,_ she said, her voice low and rich in Ganondorf's mind. _Does this look familiar?_

The musings of a memory long lost stirred deep within the wicked Gerudo's recognition. A blurry, old memory slowly drifted to the surface… before his death, before his rule, before his incarceration in the Twilight Realm… a castle.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Rain fell in a storm on the small town. Although it was the middle of the day, thick fog permeated everything; making the bright noonday sun a weak and pitiful candle. A strong sense of foreboding and grim anticipation hung in the air like a knife ready to strike.

A white horse carrying two passengers sped through the castle gates, fleeing into the countryside. A muffled shout – a girl's voice – and then following them, bursting out of the castle town after them; charging out into the rain. Then, a boy in green standing by the road, stunned.

"You must have seen the white horse gallop past just now," Ganondorf said coldly. "Which way did it go?! Answer me!!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Recollection, white and hot shot through him; sending the King of Evil's eyes wide and stunned.

"….the Ocarina of Time…" he murmured, one hand reaching out to touch the instrument that spun above Rala's outstretched hand.

Rala's hand snapped shut; the Ocarina vanishing in an instant. _Correct. Of course, this one is only a projection; but the real Ocarina is still here, still intact… and still here in Hyrule._

"Does Princess Zelda know of its existence?" Ganondorf demanded. "If she were aware-"

_She is aware of its existence, yes, _Rala verified, _but not its location. If you were to claim it, it would be a significant blow against the heroes and gods of Hyrule, not to mention a powerful tool and weapon for yourself… and naturally, a tool needed to attain the relic I require as payment for restoring your life._

"This is going to turn into a stupid quest for magical items isn't it," Ganondorf snarled angrily.

_Only this once, I promise. After that, it's all burn, murder and plunder, I assure you._

"Now that's a little more like it," the Gerudo declared. "Now that I'm reacquainted with my kingdom and we've dispensed with the civility, let's get down to the task at hand. You need but tell me the location of the Ocarina and it shall be mine."

_Splendid._

Rala made an intricate gesture in the air with the empty sleeves of her cloak. Piece by piece, bone by bone the skeleton of a horse was conjured in front of them. Fibre and sinew began to grow on it in gruesome and horrific details of red, pink and sickly white until a tall, black stallion with a simple leather saddle was standing between them. It turned and looked at Ganondorf with a burning red eye.

_Your destination is what as now known as the Ordona Province,_ Rala said, her voice curling with spiteful mischief. _There you will find the resting place of the Ocarina… the Hero's Tomb._


	3. Consecration

--

-- -- --

-- -- -- -- --

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --Chapter 3: Consecration-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Link sighed and put his sword down on the floor. Numerous nicks and scratches lined the silver blade, which was now dull and seemingly lifeless. Not only was Colin getting better and better with his swordplay, but it seemed that Link's own was starting to stagnate and recede like a diminishing tide.

He missed the Master Sword. He knew it was an honour to carry the blade for as long as he did, and he knew the blade existed only to combat darkness and not be paraded around like a trophy. He knew that the sword couldn't even be drawn if there wasn't dire need for it. But he missed it all the same; for the sense of righteous power and strength it gave him… and also for the fact that the blade was indestructible; its life bound to the hopes and determination of all of Hyrule… unlike the sad and twisted blade on the floor now.

He sighed again and tapped the large brass bucket that was heating over the fire. The resounding _clang_ told him it wasn't quite hot enough to go into the bath yet. He looked down at the simple farm tunic he was wearing, encrusted with grime from an afternoon's work with the goats before closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall; one hand folded over his chest. As contenting as farm life was, a little adventure now and again wouldn't hurt.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ganondorf sped past the trees that rose out of the murky depths of the deep forest. Although his eyes were bright and wild, they were seeing nothing; the Gerudo was not entirely there, steering the horse with his hands alone. Bright lights danced in his mind's eye; lights that showed every living being within his reach, lights that showed the correct path to his destination through the labyrinthine woods. In the distance to his right he could see many, large yellow lights like lanterns in a dark night – the lights representing living Hylians.

And among them, one bright, blazing red.

Surprise shot through Ganondorf. How could it be? How could Link already be here? How could he _know_?

He shook it off. No, there was no way that he could have known. This must be where the meddling little blight lived. That was the more obvious explanation. What a beautiful and convenient coincidence… a powerful magical relic, and a little murder and mayhem along the way!

Ganondorf's lips burst open in a guttural, mocking stream of feral laughter. "Link! Look who has come to visit you, my friend!!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Steam curled near the roof of the tree hut as Link lay in the bronze bathtub, relaxing in the hot water when a snarling rattling howl shook the very air with the coarse sharp tang of black magic; strong and potent. In an instant Link was out of the water; hands already closing on his green hero's tunic and pulling it on. He snatched his sword up and grabbed the bag by his door; the bottomless bag that held all of his equipment, the bag that had stood for so long next to his door, full and ready and waiting for the time it would be needed again…

He slung it over his back, feeling the magical container become invisible and weightless nearly instantly, before flinging open the door to his hut.

The calm, balmy summer night was gone. Instead of the warmth of the evening trees twisted and writhed in a titanic gale that blew from the west, carrying thousands of dead leaves whirling through the air. The clear starry sky was gone, replaced by a seething mass of purple and black storm clouds, crackling with lightning as they cast a baleful gray light over the village. And below him, on the road-

Ganondorf laughed maniacally, his horse rearing onto its hind legs as the Dark King raised one arm high over his head; a Dark Burst spell readying in his palm.

"Surprised to see me?" he bellowed, loosing the spell straight at the stunned hero.

Link had a spilt-second glimpse of the ball of dark magic hurtling straight for him before heaving himself to the side and over the railing. The spell sizzled past him and into the wall of the hut; burning a hole the size of a boulder straight through it and out the other side, leaving a blazing circular fissure through the entire house. Ganondorf was already galloping away; raucous laughter trailing behind him.

Rusl came thundering up the path, his hawk trailing in the sky above him. "Link! What the hell just happened?!"

Link climbed to his feet. "Rusl, take everyone and go to the cavern behind the waterfall," he said, his voice low and uneven. "Make sure you're all in there and don't come out until I come for you. Don't argue with me," he said sharply; causing Rusl to withdraw a reasoning hand. "Just take everyone in the village and get in the cavern. It's safe in there."

Rusl could see a fiery rage smouldering in Link's gaze – a look he had seen when the friendly and jovial farm boy he had known had stood before him on the battlements of Hyrule Castle; when he had fought alongside them as the hardened and resilient Hero of Time. It seemed in an instant Link had disappeared leaving the cold and unwavering Hero in his place.

"Something has happened hasn't it," Rusl said. It wasn't an inquiry.

"Yes," said Link through gritted teeth. "Ganondorf is alive."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Well now _surely_…"

Zelda sat at the long dining table, wearing the mask of court socialite as she forced herself to make conversation with yet another foreign dignitary. Okay, so establishing Hyrule as a major trading route and hub would make the kingdom more prosperous but sweet merciful Goddesses above, if she had to endure just _one_ more word from this pompous fool's mouth –

Blinding, searing light of recognition blasted through her. In a second she had stood up from the table, sending several dishes scattering.

"Well I never-" the Terminian noble said indignantly before Princess Zelda turned to face him with a look of steeled determination. His resentful words died on his breath as he saw the ruler of Hyrule, drawn up to her full height and a long sword suddenly by her side. The Triforce symbol on her left hand glowed and pulsed.

"My apologies, Fekai," she said calmly. "However it seems that urgent matters have interrupted our evening. My advisor Rufus will escort you to your room. In the meantime however, good night to you."

The two men watched as Zelda stormed towards the entrance of the massive hall; throwing the doors wide with barely a push and disappearing through them. A deadly silence filled the hall; blanketing the very castle with foreboding.

Rufus broke the silence first. "Fekai, do not say a word."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ganondorf swung himself off his horse and whistled in appreciation. In front of him was a winding path made of a hollowed tree root that lead to a squat wooden building; simple deduction told him this was the new Forest Temple. He could see in the cliffs on his right many pockmarks and indentations; and on the far side he could see the beginnings of a path. Beside the path he could make out the shape of an ancient, rusted chain – one of the two that held up the drawbridge of Hyrule Castle Town.

It was kind of ironic, really. The very kingdom he had tried to overthrow and rule so many countless years ago had consumed itself instead. The castle town he knew for so many of his years was now an overgrown forest ruin; while a new bustling town thrived on what could very well be the other side of the world in comparison. Even Death Mountain had seemingly migrated southwards… but then again, it would be unusual if the land didn't change at all over several hundred years; as disconcerting as it was to find well-known landmarks and places in a state of near-total ruin.

The King of Evil consciously touched two of his fingers two the back of his left hand; where the Triforce symbol was shining and moving to his heartbeat. The other two bearers were aware of him and on their way.

"I wonder if you're as predictable in death as you were in life, old friend," Ganondorf mused to himself. "When you died you wouldn't have opted for an anonymous ditch in the field, no no. You would have been solemn and orchestrating everything, even from your deathbed as a withered old man with your family beside you."

He fixed his gaze on the opening in the far cliff and let his power come to the surface. He rode it upon the very crest of the dark magic that fuelled him; and let it carry him across the deep chasm that spanned the entire distance and set him down on the far path.

"You would have done as I would have done," Ganondorf said somberly. "You would have chosen to rest near your greatest achievement – and by this I know that your bones lie in the Temple of Time."


End file.
